Come Quietly
by Like A Dove
Summary: Katara tries to be quiet. Really, she does.


**A/N:**

**I wrote this over a year and a half ago, but for some reason never posted it. Until now.**

**This is complete and total PWP. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sleep was evading Katara.

This didn't particularly surprise her, since today _had _been stressful. Every day for the past month had been more stressful than usual, since everyday brought them closer and closer to Sozin's comet.

She flipped onto her side, trying to find a comfortable position, and rested her head in the crock of her arm.

A minute later she rolled onto her back and sighed. She could hear someone walking around outside of her tent. It was probably Sokka, sneaking back into camp after finishing up whatever 'activities' he and Suki were doing.

Katara wondered how stupid her brother thought she was.

She closed her eyes, mind running through her day in an attempt to lull herself into sleep.

She had cooked breakfast, and then she and Aang had gone over their waterbending moves, same old same old. Then she had watched Zuko train Aang (always a pleasant sight, though she would _never _admit this out loud), then she had made lunch, yelled at Sokka—

Her legs moved restlessly underneath her blanket. Boring herself to sleep wasn't working.

Her fingers skirted around the edge of her underwear. She would have to settle for the one thing that always worked like a charm when it came to helping her fall asleep.

Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation.

Katara tried not to do this very often, since it was so easy for someone to walk in on her, and the embarrassment of being caught touching herself was too great to justify doing it.

But this night was quiet. Toph and Aang were asleep, Sokka and Suki were most likely in the woods doing a different version of what she was about to do, and Zuko was probably taking advantage of a Suki-free tent.

Her hand dipped lower into her bindings until her fingers met the curls that covered the apex of her thighs. She pulled her knees up and spread her legs, maneuvering her hand even lower. She spread her fingers out around the sides of her clit, teasing herself. She bit her lip at the warm pleasure that was slowly starting to pool in the pit of her stomach.

She pulled up thoughts of boys in an attempt to help herself along. She may not have had a lot of romantic experience with the opposite sex, but she had seen plenty of shirtless men in her lifetime. Especially in the last three months.

_Drops of sweat running down the hard planes of a well toned abdomen—_

She made a noise at the back of her throat and quickened the pace of her fingers.

_Strong arms stretched out in bending forms—_

She could feel sweat forming along her inner thighs and pricking at her hairline. She paused for a moment to sweep the blanket off of her heated body. After another moment of debating she pulled her hand out of her lower bindings and quickly unraveled them for better access.

Now, where was she?

_She could feel those arms wrapping themselves around her, pulling her to the ground, spreading her legs—_

She whimpered, her fingers closing in on top of her clit and working in jerky movements.

_His calloused fingertips moved over the soft, delicate skin of her inner thighs and she could feel his warm breath against the crook of her neck, lips hovering just above her—_

Her other hand twisted into the blanket that had been tossed aside. Her hips gently bucked up to meet her fingers, and her eyes were squeezed shut, too registered in what was going on in her imagination.

_His hot mouth moved along her jaw line, nipping, tasting, and teasing. She was so enamored with his mouth that she almost forgot about where his hand was going, but with a swipe of his thumb along her wet folds, her attention was quickly averted._

She moved her fingers down so that she could use her thumb, and for a moment her thumb was the thumb of this nameless man's. The warm pool was growing hotter and hotter, pushing her towards the edge that she so desperately wanted to tip over. Her breathing was labored, each breath coming out in a poorly contained gasp. Every once in awhile her own fingers would pull a breathy moan or whimper out of her, despite the fact that she knew she needed to be quiet.

She was so close, edging closer and closer to that edge. The heat spiked and her back arched, her fingers working desperately from between her legs. The heat covered her body from her toes to her fingertips, and it was _sweltering _but _amazing_. She was close, so desperately close—

"Katara, are you having a nightmare or some—"

She shrieked in surprise and bolted straight up. She moved her right hand away from herself and threw the blanket over her naked lower body.

Zuko was staring down at her, eyes wide.

Katara had two options.

She could scream at him to get out of her tent because, "YOU JUST DON'T WALK INTO A GIRL'S TENT UNNANOUNCED YOU _IDIOT_." And then refuse to speak to him for the remainder of the week, after making him swear to never mention to _anyone _about what he'd seen. Most especially Toph.

Or…

Her pleasure muddled mind (a continuous stream of _orgasm orgasm orgasm_)was reminding her that Zuko was very much a boy. A boy with hardened abdominals, strong arms, and calloused hands. Maybe, she could _perhaps_ not say anything and see what he did.

Katara decided to go with her sex drive.

* * *

Well, this was certainly _not _the situation Zuko had expected to walk in on. Now that he thought about, most people do not make that many throaty noises when they were having a _nightmare _for Agni's sake.

Wide, dilated blue eyes stared up at him, seemingly caught up in an internal debate. Her hair was wild and fell about her shoulders alluringly, and her pink lips parted for a moment before she bit the lower lip. Her chest was heaving, and he could see her dark, hardened nipples peaking through her white bindings.

It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

Not to mention that the image of her hand buried between her legs was forever seared into his mind.

He realized he had two options.

He could apologize profusely before turning and high tailing it out of the tent. Then he could spend the rest of the week making it up to her by being more subservient than ever. He had worked so hard to earn her coveted forgiveness, and he wasn't keen on fucking it up just yet.

Or…

She still hadn't said anything. In fact it sort of seemed like she was waiting for _him _to make the first move. The sight of her, the heady scent of _girl _that covered their enclosed space, this whole situation had caused all his blood to run south, making his pants uncomfortably tight. Maybe, _perhaps _if he moved forward, she would let him help her…enjoy herself.

So Zuko, being the hot blooded teenage boy that he was, kneeled down.

* * *

She watched him with a feeling somewhere between cautiousness and curiosity. He got down on his knees and peered at her through his shaggy hair. Both of them froze, and after of moment of simply staring at each other, Zuko moved the blanket back to the side.

Katara assumed that most boys would stare at a girl's nakedness, but Zuko didn't. He kept his eyes locked to hers.

I hot finger moved up along her calf and she shivered. His hand moved along her leg before palming her inner thigh, encouraging her to spread her legs.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, her brain going into a tizzy at the _thought _of him touching her. This was almost too much, too exciting, her heart was going erratic, her body starting to tremble in anticipation of what was hopefully to come—

"Sorry," he immediately moved his hand away and rolled up onto the balls of his feet.

Huh? Wha—? What was he doing?

She realized that her body, brain, and mouth were not working together.

"No! No, I didn't say…I didn't say I wanted you to stop."

His lips quirked into a small smile, and his hands returned to their original places on her thighs. He leaned forward, tracing his lips along her collarbone and neck, not quite kissing her. Then he moved his mouth to hover over her ear. "Lean back," he whispered, tracing his tongue along the shell of her ear.

She practically fell back onto her sleeping mat.

She laid there for a brief moment, trembling with excitement for whatever he was about to do next. She gasped when she felt his finger slide between her legs, and the heat immediately spiked again, neatly picking up where she had left off.

With every movement and jerk of his fingers, her gasping and her panting became louder and louder.

"Katara," she heard him whisper, "you need to quiet down a bit."

She let out a huff that turned into a whimper as she opened her eyes. She could make out his face, but his torso was covered with his tunic.

"Take off your shirt," she urged.

He raised an eyebrow but complied, smirking a little bit as he shrugged his tunic off. Her eyes widened as she took in his pale, smooth skin stretched out over planes of hard muscle. Her fingertips ached to run themselves over every inch of him, but when his fingers returned to their actions between her legs another prick of heat reminded her of what was happening in her own body.

She watched the expressions change across his face from curiosity, pride, and then arousal. There was a hunger that was starting to gleam in his golden eyes and it was driving her mad.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and she felt him shift a little bit. Probably to get a little closer—

She cried out when she felt his tongue move slowly along the edge of her clit, probing here, licking there. She realized after a heartbeat that he was exploring, and she wondered briefly if he had ever done this before.

When his tongue traced along her opening she realized she didn't _care _if he had never done this before, but that he was doing it to her and it was _awesome_. The heat was starting to spike uncontrollably. She tilted her head up to get a peak at him and was met with the sight of his dark head buried between her legs, his hot hands gripping the sides of her thighs in order to keep her bucking hips in place.

It was a sight that gave her the last push she needed.

She came hard, her mouth opening in a soft, high pitched cry as her world abruptly shattered around her. For a long moment, the only thing she could think or feel was pleasure as her orgasm swept over her body. She rode out wave after wave before collapsing back onto the floor, her legs and arms suddenly feeling like jelly.

After a moment she felt him lay down next to her, his chest heaving.

They both took a minute to catch their breaths, and when Katara felt like she could breathe properly again she turned onto her side and faced him.

Zuko's right arm was covering his eyes, his left hand twisted up into the blanket in a white knuckled grip. Katara's brow furrowed in confusion, wondering why he was so tense.

She understood when she caught sight of his erection tented pants. Oh.

Even though she was satisfied, a natural, primal curiosity urged her forward. She pulled herself up on her knees before straddling his legs.

Zuko slowly moved his arm away from his face, and he looked at her, eyes pooling with desire.

She let her fingertips do what they had wanted to do earlier. She ran them along his broad shoulders, his biceps, before trailing them down his chest to linger at his abdomen. He shuddered, his muscles contracting underneath her touch.

When she reached his waistband, she hesitated. He noticed.

"You don't have to," he said quietly, shifting slightly from beneath her.

She shook her head. "I want to." It was the honest truth.

She pulled his pants down until his erection popped out and saluted her. Zuko visibly swallowed.

She titled her head and inspected him, moving her fingers along his shaft. He grunted, one hand twisted into the blanket, the other balled up into a fist.

She shifted the position of her body a little bit, causing another grunt, before she lowered her face and twirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

He made a choked noise before swearing, his hips jerking forward a little bit.

"Katara…" he moaned.

After a pause, she took his whole head into her mouth and began to suck, while moving her hand in harsh jerks up and down his shaft.

Katara soon realized quickly that she was _enjoying_ herself, nearly as much as she had been when he was touching her earlier. This was sort of like sucking on ice pops back at the South Pole. Except much bigger.

She alternated between sucking, licking down his shaft, and dipping her face even lower to take in as much of him as she could.

Zuko was panting, his grunts turning to gasps which turned into harsh shouts. She pulled away for a moment and smirked. "You need to be a little more quiet, Zuko."

He didn't even glare at her.

His couldn't seem to find a nice place to put his hands while she sucked on him. He went from balled fists, to covering his face with them, before they finally ended up in her hair, stroking and playing.

Her hand began to move in a faster rhythm up and down his shaft, and his grip in her hair tightened.

"Katara," he rasped, tugging on her hair. "I'm going to…_Katara_—"

A salty, thick liquid erupted into her mouth, and she swallowed it down quickly.

She pulled away and moved so that she was lying at his side again before grabbing the blanket and tossing it over the both of them. Zuko was staring at the ceiling, incoherent.

She smiled with pride, happy at knowing that _she _had put him in this state. She wondered if this was how he had felt something similiar.

Finally, after what felt like a long time, he turned his head to face her, his expression calm. He scooted up to her so that their shoulders touched.

"So," Katara began, looking up at him, "are you usually this _comforting _when you think people are having nightmares."

She felt his body shake a little bit in silent laughter.

"No," he whispered. "It's just you." He moved and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Toph sent them both furious glares the next morning at breakfast.

"Come quieter next time," she growled. "You're both loud as fuck."


End file.
